


I broke his heart

by Marypapayagaya



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, angst without an happy ending, bencutio - Freeform, lmao im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marypapayagaya/pseuds/Marypapayagaya
Summary: "Oh no" was the first thing Mercutio could think about, as his worst nightmare ever was becoming true. He silently swore an oath, the first time he had lied in bed with the sweet Benvolio. He promised that he would never ever have broken his kind, gentle heart. [...] Mercutio silently cursed everything, as he realised the sorrow in his loved one’s eyes was the last thing he was going to see. "Poor thing,[...] I broke his heart."
Relationships: Mercutio & Benvolio Montague & Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, bencutio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I broke his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, please keep in mind that english is not my first language and I wrote this thing in 30 minutes while I was feeling inspired, so please don't be to harsh! If you notice any grammatical error please feel free to correct me, all constructive criticism are well accepted in this house. Also I don't have a beta reader, so yeah, this is going to be messy...

It took him a few seconds to understand the situation. He did not feel any pain, not immediately at least, and he did not immediately understand why he suddenly felt so weak and tired. It all happened in a quick second. Cries, provocations, until a few moments before a big laugh of mockery was filling his lungs. He immediately noticed the fury in Tybalt's eyes as he hurled himself at him and was absolutely ready to face him, once again, as it had always been. He did not notice Romeo, and the panic in his eyes, the concern in his voice, who suddenly got in the way between him and the anger of Tybalt, in the noble attempt to separate them. No one then noticed the blade, the small and lethal snap knife, hidden between the Capulet's fingers. Perhaps not even Tybalt himself realized the gravity of his actions, or at least this was Mercutio's first thought when the blade suddenly snapped at his belly, sticking in his guts, right under the arm of his kind friend.

He thought it was just a scratch, he really thought that, but the illusion lasted a very short moment. He first noticed a glimpse of his new jacket and whispered a blasphemy thinking how much money he had thrown at that now ruined wonder. He put his hand to the wound and did not expect to see it completely covered in warm blood once retracted. And in a moment, he knew he was dying. He stared in disbelief at the stained hand in front of his face, when between his fingers he saw a far, feeble, familiar figure. The Capulets were quickly beating in retreat into a confused and disorganized crowd, but at that moment the only thing Mercutio could focus on were those angelic, kind, loving eyes, and that delicate smile that Benvolio, still unaware, gave to him. Poor thing, he could not even imagine what was going to happen in just a few moments, as no one had yet noticed the blood on Mercutio's body.

 _Oh no_ was the first thing Mercutio could think about, as his worst nightmare ever was becoming true. He silently swore an oath, the first time he had lied in bed with the sweet Benvolio. He promised that he would never ever have broken his kind, gentle heart. Mercutio feared love more than he feared anything else in the world, because he knew how much love could hurt someone. He would rather die. But Benvolio loved him, and that beautiful angel had told him so many sweet times between hot kissed and passionate caresses. Mercutio couldn’t do anything to stop kind Benvolio from falling in love with him, he couldn’t or he would have broken his heart, and he didn’t want to, he couldn’t want to, he would have died if anything happened to the beautiful, kindhearted Benvolio Montague. He tried his best to give him the love he deserved, he did everything to make him smile, but in the end he failed. He watched that lovely round face once again as his vision started to fade, and he cried when he noticed how innocently unaware Benvolio was, smiling at him like everything was ok. How could he tell him, how on earth could he find the words to deliver the truth, why him of all people. The smile on Benvolio’s face, that beautiful, gorgeous face, slowly faded as he noticed something was wrong. Why him of all people had to have his heart broken. Mercutio tried to hide from his sight, weakly curling himself into Romeo’s arms, whom immediately reached to him, trying to understand what was going on. He immediately saw the blood, and Mercutio knew he was going to die. _I’m going to break his heart_ he thought.  


“I am hurt.” he mumbled softly to Romeo, hoping that Benvolio couldn’t hear him, hoping that his beloved would have been oblivious about the tragic fate of his dear one until the very last moment. Romeo held him immediately as he fell to the ground, his legs giving up as his body finally realized and accepted the pain. What a uncool way to die. Mercutio smirked, wondering how damn stupid must one be to be stabbed in such way. How could he have been such an idiot, to get hurt right beside the boy he loved and cherished, the one who he swore to protect from pain. Why him of all people.  


“How art thou hurt?” Benvolio’s voice cracked painfully as he urged beside his dying lover, real pain in those beautiful eyes of his. Mercutio cursed himself for having been so inconsiderate. He couldn't bear the pain in his beloved's eyes, so he turned to Romeo, who was petrified in fear right beside him. It was his fault, damnit. It was his fault if Benvolio was in pain, and if he was dying in the dirt like a miserable dog. Mercutio smirked, it was almost comical how tragic and miserable were going to be his last moments.  


“Ah, it’s a scratch, a scratch.” Mercutio held Benvolio’s soft hand, trying to find some comfort as they both knew that that wasn’t the truth. Benvolio wasn’t crying when he immediately pressed his delicate hands on his wound, pressing as hard as he could and yet being so soft and gentle, desperately trying to keep the blood inside Mercutio’s body. He was trembling, mumbling some useless prayers for his beloved, _please god, please don’t take him away from me please_ , trying to keep his voice low, so that Mercutio couldn’t hear how desperate he was. He wasn’t crying, but God only knows how he was hurting inside, his hands all stained red with the blood of his one and only love. Mercutio silently cursed everything, as he realised the sorrow in his loved one’s eyes was the last thing he was going to see. _Poor thing,_ he tought.  


_I broke his heart_  


**Author's Note:**

> As I said, all constructive criticism are well accepted, but please don't be too harsh, I'll cry LMAO  
> I'm kidding, feel free to give me advices, I'd be very much grateful if you do.  
> I tried my best, really


End file.
